Glove
by Imbelossien
Summary: • 69 96 • The trident was a formidable thing of titanium, and steel. for prompt "Your Hand In Mine."


**GLOVE**

**_All characters belong to Amano Akira._  
**

--------------------------------------------------------------

_The Goddess Durga also holds the Trishula among other weapons and attributes in Her hands and amongst her accoutrement, and in this context may be emblematic of her consort Shiva._ – WIKIPEDIA ARTICLE ON THE TRISHULA »

--------------------------------------------------------------

The trident was heavy, a formidable thing of titanium, solid steel and casing, standing over several feet taller than he could reach. He knew where the family kept it; he had been doing little experiments since he accidentally discovered his ability, and these days, animals were easy to synch with. The _papan_'s cat had showed him interesting little niches in the family stronghold that he otherwise would not have discovered on his own.

There are many other weapons in the armory of the Estraneo family, whose control over key industries in Bologna allowed them access to arsenal that the Italian intelligence itself used. He knew how little value the family put to them, as compared to the trident––_la trishna_, was the word the _papan_ used––in the security-locked glass mounting. He had memorised its shape, its form, had imagined its texture, gripping the slightly indented grips in the pole, the three deadly prongs on its end.

The trident was heavy, and even for a young boy with the powerful ability to enter the subliminal state that governed dreams and instinct, it posed a physical obstacle. There was no animal large enough, or at least physically capable, of breaking into the patriarch's study, stealing into the hidden chamber behind the wall, and acquiring the weapon for him.

"Bambino!" the new bodyguard roared warmly, spittle flying, arms wide, the moment the _papan_ introduced him. The impression he got was that of a big, foolish, boorish creature, with an innate and natural tendency to please and protect its master. Differently coloured eyes darted sharply to the ham-sized hands that held his shoulder.

"Come now, come now." The patriarch had mistaken the crooked smile and the stiffening of his spine. "Lancia is _fratello maggiore_, boy, your 'elder brother'. While things are tough with the Gelli family, you are to have him with you at all times."

Some people, he found, weren't so different from animals sometimes, and animals were easy to synch with. He had practiced on the bearish, boorish bodyguard, and had mastered the man's mind exceptionally, dangerously well. Such an instrument would have to do, for now. It was with the bodyguard that he methodically disposed of every active member of the Estraneo family, and charmed the patriarch to allowing ingress to the old man's study.

It was with the bodyguard's hands that he broke the glass that separated him from the trident––the deadly tines made of the same illegal metals that were smelted into the Forbidden Bullets––and beat the great Don Estraneo's head into a bloody, messy pulp. Alarms rang unheeded throughout the stronghold, the trident fell with a loud clatter, and far below in the research facility, a few young survivors stirred.

The boy watched everything, his young face ruinous with hate. Slowly, he bent down and reached for the much-coveted weapon, his hands finally gripping an object familiar only to him in dreams.

---------------------------------------

The trident was heavy, and even if she was actually a rather nimble thing on her feet, its weight affected her ability to wield it. She was simply too slow, and it was simply a little too heavy for her. He initially considered taking over every time the weapon had to be used––how could he expect a half-dead thirteen-year-old to parry and attack with an instrument not suited for her––but she had insisted.

"I will do it myself, too."

Chikusa, for all his impassiveness, was quick to impatience, and had barked at her in Italian several times if only to remind himself what he was wasting his time for. It was Ken, surprisingly, who remained smooth. The swearing was kept in abundant supply, but when his partner stalked off to avoid killing the girl, it was Ken who tossed her back the trident, and pulled her up.

"Slow," he growled, and she nodded, clutching the trident like a lifeline. "I will switch back to lynx from bear. Dodge me."

He watched all this even as he watched a memory of himself, long ago, days after he had massacred the core of the Estraneo Famiglia, sending its remnants scattering to the winds. The bodyguard was in a coma, his poor senses unable to take in the scene he had wrought. Ken and Chikusa were recovering as well, each finding a way to live with the effects of the experimentations.

_He_ was finding a way to make the physical fit into the weavings of his will. The trident had quivered in his hands as well, at that time, because it kept slipping in his hold; he had fished in the bodyguard's pockets for a pair of leather driving gloves (too big for him, the glove made for a ham-sized fist), and modified his stance.

_Keep your left hand slightly below the grip. Step forward, use the momentum to pull the entire pole up over your head._

Her fingers slipped into perfect place, a familiar place, and he felt it even in his cryogenic sleep. Ken was fitting a different set of teeth now, from a short distance. The trident was still heavy for her, but there were two of them now, and he had bigger hands.

--------------------------------------------------------------

**NOTES:**

¿ _Bologna_ » Mostly for the booming industrial sector, and how Bolognia is regarded as an intellectual, scientific town (hosting a prominent university), I figured a famiglia keen on human experimentation would make a base here. Also, for the famous statue of Poseidon XD He's got a crazy trident on him too.

¡ _Lancia_ » My take on Lancia––at least, before his possession––is the typical robust, protective Italian "big brother." Being Don Estraneo's "former favourite," I'd imagine him being introduced to Mukuro in a decidedly more casual, family-member-to-family-member way, instead of the slightly formal introductions conducted between subordinate and superior.

¬ _Gelli_ » Licio Gelli was one of the terrorist, ex-intelligence perpetrators of the 1980 Bologna incident.

» And yes for some reason it occurs to me that Ken may be a Druid. Bear mode was always for tanking.


End file.
